So Beautiful
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: Rating might go up. Helga leaves to New York, and comes back years later...different. HA
1. Prologue

**So Beautiful**

by Moo

Okay people. Moo here. Sorry it's taken so long to write. Damn that hellhole they call school! DAMN YOUU! Welll, this is a story about Helga and Arnold! Helga moves away... and she comes back completely different. And... Arnold notices.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, or the song 'So Beautiful.' Can you people please stop reminding me!

**Chapter 1-  
Flight 260, Now Departing**

Helga opened the door to her house, and said, "I'm home!" She didn't expect anyone to answer, of course. She never did. Maybe the occasional grunt, or maybe, "Shh Olga. I'm watching t.v," from her dad. Not much had changed for our favorite blonde bully since 4th grade. The only thing that seemed different was her. She was now 13 years old, and she was no longer a bully. She still had that strength she always had, but she didn't use it. She was now...nice.

"Olga. Get over here." Helga heard her dad say from the living room. "It's HELGA!" she answered, walking over and sitting on the couch. "Helga, honey. We're moving to New York!" Miriam said, a huge smile on her face. Helga noticed something different in her mom's face. She was...sober! Then, Helga noticed what Miriam had said. "WHAT! No! We can't move! Why? When? How!" Helga screamed. "Helga, calm down! We have to go over there because Miriam is getting a job over there, and I am going to start another beeper emporium there as well. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Bob put his hand on Helga. Helga just looked at his dad with horror. _What the hell! Did he just call me Helga! _"Helga? Helga? We're sorry this happened so fast! But we must take this opportunity." Miriam had worry in her eyes. "Yes, Helga. We promise things will be...different." Helga turned to her parents. "Okay. I'm going to go say goodbye." Helga smiled. She could tell that things would be different...and maybe that wasn't bad at all. _There's just one problem...Arnold. Oh, how much I am going to miss him. And Phoebe. My best friend. _A tear escaped her eyes, and a small sigh came from her mouth.

"PHOEBE! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S HELGA!" Helga screamed as loud as she could. "What's the problem, Helga?" Phoebe opened the door, alarmed. "Phoebe. I'm moving. To New York." Helga whispered, before she started sobbing. "Helga! No! Please don't." Phoebe started to cry as well. "I can't help it, Phoebe. I want to stay. But part of me wants to go. They called me "Helga," Phoebe. They called me Helga!" Helga tried her best to stop crying, but she couldn't. "But Helga...what about...ice cream?" Phoebe said, in a whisper. "I'm going to have to leave ice cream behind..." Helga sighed, and looked up at the sky. "Phoebs. It's raining." she said softly. "The sky is crying, Helga. This town is going to miss you. I'm going to miss you." Phoebe hugged Helga, and Helga hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too, Pheobs." Helga looked at Phoebe, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll be back.I have to go now. Bye, Phoebe." Helga turned and started to walk back home, but she found herself walking the other direction.

She knocked on the door, and stood in the rain, waiting for someone to answer. The door opened slowly, and then..."Helga! What are you doing out in the rain?" Arnold looked at Helga, surprised. Helga looked at Arnold, not knowing what to say. "Umm..hey Arnold. Look, I have to tell you something." Helga looked at the floor. "Why don't you come in first?" Arnold let Helga in and walked up the stairs to his room. Once in his room, Arnold gave Helga a towel. "Uhh...thanks. Okay, Arnold, I want to say I'm sorry. For being mean to you all those years. And I only did it because I really cared about you. Don't get me wrong, I still do. Anyways, I'm really going to miss you." Helga said quickly. Arnold asked, "You're going to MISS me! Where are you going!" "New York." Helga answered quietly. Arnold just stayed silent, looking at the floor.

Helga walked down the stairs, about ready to cry. Well, what did she expect? Arnold to tell her he loved her? That was stupid. She was about to walk out the front door when she heard, "Helga, wait." She turned around, and looked at Arnold. "I'm going to miss you too. I wish you didn't have to go." he said, and with that he hugged Helga. Of course, she hugged back. "I wish I didn't have to go too. But what can I do?" Helga sighed. "Helga. Here. You're going to need this." he handed her an umbrella, and then a present. Helga took it and smiled. "It was your birthday present...but since you're leaving, it'll be your going away present." he smiled back. "Thanks." then Helga took off her bow, and handed it to Arnold. "Your bow?" he looked at the bow in his hand. "I have nothing else to give. It's a thank you present. Thank you for everything." Helga smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good bye Arnold." she turned around and felt her tears come out. "Good bye Helga." he said, starting to cry himself.

While she sat waiting for the plane, Helga opened her present. It was a pink journal. She noticed that there was a messily written note on the wrapping paper. "This gift is so you can write down all your adventures. Have fun in Neverland, Wendy Darling." Helga smiled. She loved the book Peter Pan, and Arnold knew this. Inside the journal, there was another note.

"To Helga,

Best wishes to a true Wendy Darling on her birthday. I always knew that underneath that tough skin, there was a little girl looking for adventure. Never change, because I love you just the way you are. Good luck finding Peter Pan, and Neverland.

Much love,  
Arnold"

"Thank you so much. I already found my Peter Pan. I left him back home." Helga whispered. Helga felt another tear roll down her cheek as she heard, "Flight 260 to New York City, now departing."


	2. Helga's Life in Neverland

Sorry it took so long! School sucks. Takes away all my time. Grrrrr! BTW, thank you guys so much for the reviews, and for the idea that inspired this chappie. -

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hey Arnold or 'So Beautiful'

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**Helga's Life In Neverland**

BRRRRING! Helga groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 5:01 AM. She sat up and looked around her room. Her eyes fell on her calendar, which said "February 14th." She smiled. Ah, Valentines Day. She would be able to mess around with all the guys...not that she didn't do that anyway. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom. She quickly showered, but took her time to get dressed. Helga looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was so different. Not even Arnold would recognize her now. Her eyebrows perfectly tweezed. Her hair was a much more platinum blonde than it was 3 years ago, and it was much longer and curlier. Her body was much curvier, and she wore much tighter, shorter clothes. But deep down, Helga was still Helga. She was still that girl that lived in Hillwood. It was just hidden. Helga frowned at her reflection for a second, then grinned. Helga looked at her perfect reflection once more. She was wearing a pink halter top with the Playboy bunny on it (lol. i took this from the off-the-shoulder top that this girl Mayra was wearing) and tight low-rise hiphugger jeans. Satisfied, she walked out the door of her house and started to walk towards school.

Every place she went, Helga would hear hoots and hollers. She would always wink or smile her seductive smile.After many minutes of honking and whistling, Helga got to school. "Hey Ellie!" A blonde resembling Helga's look came up next to Helga. People called her Ellie now, Helga sounded so...not 'her.' "Hey Sandra. How are you?" Helga smiled.

"Good, good. Hey, so who's gonna be your valentine to the dance?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ahh, come on, Ellie! You have to choose! Or does the Pimpette not choose. Just be yourself and take all the guys that ask you."

_Right...be myself. _Helga thought.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I'm gonna do." she said out loud.

Helga's day was the usual...until she got home. "Helga, dear. We have something important to tell you." Helga's mom sighed. "What's wrong?" Helga noticed her parents' worry. "We're moving back to Hillwood." Big Bob said. "WHAT! Mom! DAD! I love it here! I want to get my singing career started here! And what about Andrea and Sandra!" Helga started to cry. "Sorry, but we have to. But the Richardson's are moving there too. Sandra and Andrea were going to be told today as well. Amanda...Sandra and Andrea's mother... wants them to experience living in a small town." Miriam smiled. "Okaay... If Sandra and Andrea are going...then YES. I'll go pack." Helga smiled slightly. She didn't want to go...she wanted to get a singing contract, or act in Broadway, and she wouldn't be able to in HILLWOOD. But she had no choice than to...go "home."

* * *

KK, guys. Short, but hope you liked it. Sorry it took so LONG! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	3. Welcome Home

Hey guys, I AM BAAAAAAACK! And this little chick has **nO** homework to do, soooo I decided to write another chappie! **squee**! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me feel so special!

-

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I do own Hey Arnold...okay...I don't. Damn. You people can't even let me pretend. mutters meanies.

**Chapter 3:**

**Welcome Home**

Arnold sat on his bed thinking about a specific event that happened almost 3 years before. He remembered it as if it had happened minutes ago. The day Helga left. He could remember that the day she left, was the day he realized how much he cared for her- how much he loved her. A ringing sound broke his concentration. "Hello? Arnold? It's Phoebe!" the voice on the other end of his phone said. She sounded urgent. "Yeah, what's up, Phoebs?" Arnold asked. "Uh..Arnold. I have news for you. Helga is coming back from New York." Phoebe answered slowly. "Oh shit. Really! When? That is so awesome! Isn't it awesome, Phoebe?" Arnold asked, hearing the silence from Phoebe. "Arnold. Helga, she's different. She's not the Helga we know and love. She's changed. And I'm not sure it's in a good way." Phoebe answered after a while. "What do you mean?" Arnold felt his heart sink with each passing moment.

"Flight 360, now arriving from New York City." the loudspeaker said. Arnold looked sadly at the door where Helga would come out of. Phoebe had said that she was going to...surprise him in many ways. "She's not your Wendy Darling anymore, Arnold." Phoebe's words echoed in his head. He sat down and thought it over well. "I want to keep the image of the innocent girl looking for adventure in my mind. I don't want to see who's replaced her." he said silently. "ELLIE! Man, you're such a biatch. You don't fuckin' wait for me, you whore." Arnold heard a loud voice coming from the gate. "Shut the fuck up, Sandra." another girl laughed.

"Hey Elle. Where's your mom and dad?"

"Pssh...like a give a fuck. I can't believe those fuckers made me come back to this shitbag of a town."

...and out came the disapointment on heels.

Three girls about the same age walked out and sat down next to Arnold. Arnold noticed one of the girls was isolated from the other two, so he decided to talk to her. "Hey. Whatcha listenin' to?" he asked as she took off one of the earpieces of her iPod mini and handed it to Arnold. "I don't know if you ever heard of them. They're called---" "The Ataris. They're awesome." Arnold cut in. The girl instantly brightened up. "You know who they are! Not a lot of people like them from where I come from. I'm Andrea---or Andie." Andie held out her hand. "Arnold---just Arnold." he smiled and shook her hand. "This is my sister, Sandra. And her friend, Helga." as Andie talked...Arnold's eyes widened. He looked closely at the three girls. He looked at Andie. She was wearing loose jeans, black Vans, and a black t-shirt with a creepy cat and "We're all mad here" on it. Sandra was wearing short shorts, high heeled sandals, and a purple halter top. Helga was wearing an incredibly short mini, a tube top, and high heels as well. He stared at Helga...Phoebe was right. "I guess that I'm here to pick you up then." he said, standing up. "What do you mean?" Andie asked. "Helga over there USED to be my friend. Your parents left already, and you three shall be staying at the boarding house while everything gets settled. Hello Helga. Sandra." he took the cart with the luggage, and started to walk to the car, his eyes as cold as stone.

Sandra and Andie shrugged, but if you looked at Helga...for a moment, her eyes softened, and you could see that she was hurt. But...in a second, that feeling was pushed away by the pride that lived inside the young girl.


	4. Author's Note READ!

Hey everyone!

This fic has long since abandoned…

But I can't help but wonder if there's any one out there that might just want me to update this. :

So it's all up to you, the reader.

What do you think about revamping and reviving this story?

Much love,

Jo.


End file.
